Haldimand County Fire Department
History Haldimand County was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the Towns of Dunnville and Haldimand and the eastern half of the City of Nanticoke. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 10 Caithness Street West, Caledonia Built 1960 :Pumper 1 (06-9801) - 2006 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) (SN#GSO6014) :Pumper 1A (00-9947) - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) :Tanker 1 (00-9902) - 2000 Sterling / 2004 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 1 (07-9750) - 2007 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding/Advance :Boat 1 Fire Station 2 - 124 Main Street South, Hagersville Built 2015 :Pumper 2 (07-9803) - 2007 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) (SN#GSO6387) :Pumper 2A '- 1993 Spartan Diamond / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#8600) (On loan from Lincoln Fire Rescue Service) :'Tanker 2 - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (840/2250) (On loan from Norfolk County Fire and Rescue Services) :Rescue 2 '- 2016 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable Walk-In Heavy Rescue :'Brush 2 '- 2015 ASAP Wild Fire 6x6 (???/160) :'Brush 2 Support Vehicle '''- Former Ambulance / Mobile Prevention Vehicle w/ Trailer :Parade - 1926 Lorne Fire Station 3 - 2985 Main Street (Highway 6), Jarvis :Pumper 3' (12-9813) - 2012 KME Predator (1500/1000) (SN#GS08771) :'Aerial 3' (10-9806) - 2010 KME Aerialcat (1050/250/100' midship platform) (SN#GS07426) :'Tanker 3' (04-9975) - 2004 International 4400 / 2007 Swents (-/2000) :'Rescue 3' (00-9945) - 2000 GMC C8500 / PK Welding/Advance Fire Station 4 (Fire/EMS Headquarters) - 11 Thorburn Street South, Cayuga ''Built 2015 :Pumper 4 (10-9805) - 2009 KME Predator pumper (1050/840) (SN#GSO7660) :Pumper 4A (00-9946) - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) (SN#201558) :Tanker 4 (02-9981) - 2004 International 4400 / 2006 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 4 ' - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable walk-in :'Support 1 - Former Haldimand County EMS Unit :Support 2 (00-9440) - 2000 International 4600LP / Dependable (former Rescue 2) :Car 1 '''- (12-9966) 2012 Cheverolet Equinox :Car 2 '- (12-9965) - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado :'Car 3 '- 2014 Chevrolet Silverado :'Car 4 (08-9410) - 2008 Ford F-150 :'Car 5 - '''2009 Ford Explorer Fire Station 5 - 357 Haldimand-Norfolk Highway 56, Canfield ''Built 2013 :Pumper 5' - 2011 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#GSO8075) :'Tanker 5''' (02-9981) - 2003 International / 1998 C-Max (500/2300) (Former Town of Haldimand Tank 6) :Rescue 5 - 2005 Ford / Demers Fire Station 6 - 7 Darling St., Canborough :Pumper 6 (10-9808) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#GSO7662) :Tanker 6 (00-9980) - 2000 Peterbilt 330 / 2005 Swents (port./2000) Fire Station 7 - 2633 North Shore Drive, Lowbanks Built 2008 :Pumper 7 - 2013 KME Predator (1050/840) :Tanker 7 (00-9901) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 7 (04-9601) - 2004 Chevrolet / Unicell Fire Station 9 - 111 Tamarac Street, Dunnville :Pumper 9 (02-9961) - 2002 Pierce Contender (1050/843) (SN#12955) :Aerial 9 (11-9810) - 2011 KME Aerialcat (1050/250/100' midship platform) (SN#GSO 7749) :Rescue 9 (08-9751) - 2008 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding (SN#PK09-017) :Tanker 9 (99-9971) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 /2005 Swents (port/2000) :Boat 9 (10-9501) - 2010 Zodiac Fire Station 11 - 283 Haldimand Road 50, McKay's Corner Built 2015 :Pumper 11 - 2013 KME Predator (1050/840) :Rescue 11 (04-9601) - 2003 Chevrolet 3500 / Unicell (SN#3-2219) :Tanker 11 (99-9970) - 1998 Freightliner FL70 / 2006 Swents (-/2000) Fire Station 12 - 24 Erie Avenue South, Fisherville Built 1968 :Pumper 12 (10-9804) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#GSO7661) :Tanker 12 - 2005 Freightliner / 2010 Swents (?/2000) Fire Station 13 - 38 Main Street West, Selkirk Built 1978 :Pumper 13 - 2005 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) :Pumper 13A (93-9949) - 1993 International 4900 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1302) :Tanker 13 - 2013 Freightliner M2 / Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 13 - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable Walk-In Heavy Rescue Out Of Service :Tanker 2 (00-9903) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) (Badly damaged in fire) On Order Tenders for a new pumper were called in May 2017 (#PW-FLE-05-2017). Retired Apparatus :Rescue 4 (88-9948) - 1988 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell :Rescue 13 - 1994 GMC Top Kick / Dependable :(77-9807) - 1994 Pierce Arrow / 1977 American LaFrance (1500/300/50F) (ex-Shaker Road-Loudonville Fire Department, Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services ((Destroyed in Fire)) :1995 Chevrolet / Cascade light rescue :(93-9941) - 1992 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pumper (1050/800) (SN#4259) :(91-9939) - 1992 Ford F350 / PK Welding light rescue :(90-9934) - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) (SN#18483-FC) :(90-0000) - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) (SN#18482-FC) :1990 Ford F800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) (SN#18481-FC) :(90-9938) - 1990 Mack MS / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :(90-9937) - 1989 Ford L8000 tanker (-/3300) :1988 Chevrolet / Childs light rescue :(87-9933) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Hub pumper (840/800/30F) :(86-9932) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T87-109) :1986 GMC / Childs light rescue :1985 Ford L9000 / Krohnert tanker (-/3500) :1984 Ford C800 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#830014) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T82-143) (Sold) :(81-9923) - 1981 International S1954 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (SN#T82-122) :1981 International S1954 / Riexinger & Schultes tanker (-/2200) :(80-9921) - 1980 Ford L9000 / King pumper (840/200/75' telesqurt)(SN#79069) :(80-9922) - 1980 Chevrolet C70 / Dependable tanker (-/1500) :1979 Ford E375 / Childes light rescue :1979 GMC / PK Welding light rescue :1979 Ford E / Childes light rescue :1976 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T76-155) :1976 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/600) (SN#T76-129) :1966 Chevrolet C50 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1960 Dodge 600 / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (SN#B-60-2536) Future Plans * Station 1 (Caledonia) is scheduled to be replaced in 2022, due to it's age, lack of space and future development in the area. * Station 9 (Dunnville) is due to be replaced in 2025, due to it's age and lack of space. * Pending development in Caledonia, a second station, to be located south of the Grand River, is a possibility following the construction of the new Station 1. * Due to Pumper 2A being destroyed in a fire in 2016, Pumper 9's replacement has been moved to this year. Upon delivery, the current Pumper 9 will be moved to Pumper 2A. External links Haldimand County Fire Department Station map Category:Haldimand County Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Grumman apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Pending tender